Queen Iolanda
Queen Iolanda is a character from Shadow Fight 3. She is the Queen of Legion, and the twin sister of Moira. Despite being the Legion queen, Iolanda had violated the old Legion ways herself. She blamed the Elders and their old percepts, which according to her had caused their land to be vulnerable. Story The Scourge attacked her homeland when Iolanda was still a little princess. Their attack was thwarted by Shadow, but it left her twin sister, Moira, to be infected and dying. Thinking she has died, Iolanda suffered sorrow from losing her sister and became extremely scared that the Scourge might have infected her as well, and she will die soon. Seeing an opportunity, Bolo came and lied to her by saying she is indeed infected, but he can save her. Bolo upgraded Iolanda's body by installing many devices to her body, turning her into a doll-like being. Bolo said these could prevent the Scourge's influence and now she could continue living. Iolanda was very grateful to Bolo, thinking he had saved her and the Legion. Thanks to her trauma and Bolo's influence, Iolanda developed a mindset that the Elders' percepts were causing the Legion to become weak. She then became the Legion Queen, acting as a figure of speech, while the Elders ruled the Legion from behind the scenes. At least that's what everyone thought happened; Iolanda actually seized the power and imprisoned everyone she disliked and tortured them, including the Elders. And since she trusted Bolo more than the Legion, Iolanda discarded all her personal guards and replaced them with Bolo's Heralds. She actively supported the existence of Shadow squads, which were supposed to protect them from shadow beasts, though none of them could resist the temptation. Iolanda silenced everyone who disagreed with these squads and wanted them to be disbanded. Not many knew these truths. Even Sarge, the sergeant of Shadow squad didn't knew this until he was captured and taken to the Fortress. A court-martial was awaiting him, but Iolanda showed mercy and spared his life, making Sarge a prison guard instead. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion A noise from the Fortress Wall, which is caused by the party bringing Moira trying to enter, causes Iolanda to go outside to check what is happening. When she sees the party, Iolanda spots Moira wearing a pendant familiar to her. Moira greets her twin sister, commenting on how she has grown up and introduces her friends to Iolanda. The Queen asks her, along with June, to come with her inside to discuss the pendant, while she takes the rest of them to be imprisoned. Marcus immediately requests Iolanda to inform the Elders about his presence, but the Queen reveals to him that all of them have died except one. The one left is imprisoned and has lost his sanity. Iolanda then leaves them. After Sarge frees them and tells them about the power corruption he learned from spending his times in the Fortress, they barge into the throne room. Moira and June are fine, however they are surrounded by the Queen's personal guards, Bolo's Heralds. Marcus questions her how could she let the Legion's percepts being violated. Iolanda tells him that Marcus has no rights to judge her, as the Elders and everyone supporting their old ways only cared about the Sphere, leaving their land vulnerable, while only Bolo helped them. The Queen then tries to execute them all, and she reveals her doll-like body, surprising everyone. She reveals this as Bolo's doing to ensure she survived from the Scourge. Moira pleas to her twin to stop this, as they're not her enemies. By this time, Iolanda stops listening to anyone and the fight becomes unavoidable. After the player defeats her, Itu talks some sense into her. From their experience, if she was indeed infected by the Scourge, then she would be a shadow beast already, revealing to her that Bolo deceived her. After Itu requests her to tell them about Shadow, Iolanda informs them that Shadow once visited the crypt and never came back. The crypt is where May rests, and she was killed when the beasts invaded their land. Iolanda then guides the party to the crypt entrance, but she will not go further than this because there's a shadow anomaly that causes normal people to become mad and aggressive. Sometime after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion throne from Iolanda and destroys both the Dynasty capital and the Heralds Dome. Iolanda, who had been trained by Bolo to become the next Sphere Keeper, admits defeat to Shadow. What happened to Iolanda after she failed in delivering the Accelerator Core prototype to Shadow remains unknown. Boss Fight Queen Iolanda is fought as the second boss of Chapter VI. The devices installed on her body allow her to regenerate her health. She fights with the Heralds fighting style, wields Accusers (recolored) as her weapons, and utilizes three perks. Iolanda has a special ability where she can detaches her limbs to extend her reach, which she will use after losing one round. Defeating her will reward the player with Leash, the Legendary Special Move for Kusarigama. Iolanda is also fought as a mini-boss in Chapter VII: Part I. The player fights her in the past to stop her from delivering the Accelerator Core prototype to Shadow, after she stole it from Shibata. She utilizes the exact same equipment, perks, and special abilities like in the previous fight with her. Trivia *According to Iolanda's statement, May was slain when shadow beasts attacked, which means that the Scourge that infected Moira was summoned by Shadow Mind. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion Category:Enemies Category:Bosses